Different Universes 1
by Summergirl721
Summary: The Observer has decided that the people from two different universe could benefit from learning things about each other and their own universe. She has brought them to the home of one of her friends to get to know each other by reading the life stories of Harry Potter. Universes are the original Harry Potter with my own twist and Family Bond by xXDesertRoseXx


**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. If I did Dumbledore would not be perfect, which is utterly ridiculous. Harry would not be so much of an idiot, nor would he be Dumbledore's golden boy. Sirius would not be immature and stupid. There would be Weasley/Hermione/Dumbledore bashing. For future references I will not write HP stories that does not have Dumbledore bashing. Also the characters and plot from Family Bond belong to xXDesertRoseXx. I love that story by the way.  
**

**This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I'm still learning how to work this stuff. I do not have a lot of time so updates will take a long time but my chapters will be much longer in the future compared to this current one.**

**Warning Dumbledore/Weasley bashing and mild Hermione and other bashing. This contains male/male relationship. Some graphic sexual and violence. They are teenagers and there is a war going on so there is definitely going to be graphic.**

**Prolouge**

The Observer, the one who watches over the universe and helps to fix problems, currently has her attention fixed on one specific universe. That one universe has so many problems, to help them she has decided on having that universe interact with another universe. While it would benefit the fate of both universes, especially the first universe greatly, it would also provide a source of entertainment for her. The people of those universes go about their lives, with the exception of Luna Lovegood, having no idea how the plan of The Observer was going to change their lives and the fate of their universe.

~HP Universe~

**During The Order Of Phoenix**

The golden trio was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, the two male were thinking about OWL's while their female friend was getting in a quick review of charms, which was rereading the Charms textbook, before their exams. The students of Hogwarts, with an exception of one quirky, blond, ravenclaw fourth-year, all failed to notice a soft white light that surrounded the golden trio, the D.A. members, the fifth year Slytherins, the teachers, and transported them away.

At the same time, the teachers sitting at the staff table were consumed in their own thoughts, talking with their college, or in Dumbledore and Umbrige's case plotting. As such, they all failed notice a soft white light that surrounded them before they were transported away.

The Order members that were going on about their lives did not notice the soft white light that surrounded them before they were transported away.

Amelia Bones was sitting in her office going through reports and contemplating the stupidity and idiocy of the minister, that was one day going to get everyone killed with his incompetence, when a soft white light surrounded her and transported her away.

Cornelius Fudge was sitting at the table eating a fancy breakfast, while thinking of how to further ruin Dumbledore's reputation. He had just received word from his loyal assistant, Umbridge that everything was going well at Hogwarts, when a soft white light surrounded him and transported away.

Sirius Black was sitting in his ancestral home thinking of the things that happened to his godson in the past. He decided that he would not leave the world without making provisions. He was not going to make the mistake that James and Lily did by trusting Albus Dumbledore, he knew his time to die was close thanks to the magical sense that was passed down through the Blacks, which told them when they were close to dying. If he were going to die then he would make sure Harry would be given everything he needed to fight the snake bastard, and be prepared to become Lord Potter. Sadly he did not know that the old man would have thwarted his plans, but that wasn't going to come to pass as a soft white light surrounded him and he was transported away.

Remus Lupin on his way to a werewolf pack to ask them for help in the war on Dumbledore's orders. He owed the man everything, if not for Dumbledore he would not have been able to attend Hogwarts, and would be even poorer than he is now. Dumbledore was the one who helped him when he was lost after losing so many members of his pack due to being betrayed by another. Even so he was having conflicting feelings on some of the man's action involving Harry. But he was the leader of light, so he knows what's best. Unfortunately, he did not know most things in his life was staged so that. Dumbledore would have the total loyalty of a werewolf to ensure that people never questioned his agenda on magical creatures, and got some money into his own pocket, which was Remus's inheritance from his great-uncle.

~ HP Universe~

**Summer after fourth year**

Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy just finished discussing where Voldemort's remaining Horcruxs could be and was on their way to eat lunch when soft white light surrounded them and transported them away.

Lily and James Potter, Fred, George, and Molly Weasley, were eating lunch at Grimmauld Place when a soft white light surrounded them and transported them away.

Albus Dumbledore was in his office plotting on how to get control over Harry Potter, so the he could help his twin in the war. He regrets that he never interacted with Harry personally much, or he would have saw his potential earlier and gotten the boy under his influence. Absorbed in his thoughts, Dumbledore never saw the soft white light that surrounded him and transported him and Fawkes away.

Ginny Weasley was in her room planning on what to say to the Father and Son of the ancient prophecy when she gets the chance to speak to them. She didn't notice when a soft white light surrounded her and was transported away.

Luna Lovegood was sitting in her room after informing her father that The Observer was going to transport them to a place for an adventure. She noticed the soft white light before she was transported away.

**Ok that's it for this chapter. I would like recommendations on where they get transported to? A different universe in the past, present, or future? How about ancient greek to Olympus? I am a big PJO fan myself. Or maybe a pocket space dimension where they are the only ones there? Should I make Luna's creatures real?**

**Should I make Malfoy and Snape from original HP redeemable? Should I make Voldemort a victim of Dumbledores' manipulations?  
**

**Please Review! I welcome new ideas.**

**Poll: Harry/Daphne, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Neville, Harry/Draco, Harry/Tom Riddle Jr., Harry/Sirius**


End file.
